modern_tabaqatfandomcom-20200214-history
Modern Tabaqat Wikia
Welcome to the Modern Tabaqat Wikia Academic Genealogy for scholars working on the ME -- a kind of a modern _Tabaqat_ Describe your topic It recently came up in a conversation with colleagues, that there will be benefits to creating a webpage collecting information on the modern academic silsilas in our field. I have created this thread to jump start this project. For each professor who has graduated at least one PhD there will be one entry, and under that entry in there will be a chronological a list of his/her PhD students. Each entry will consist of the name of the person, year PhD awarded, the institution, and the supervisor's name, and (if possible) also the title of the dissertation. There will be repetition when a person appears both as a PhD supervisor, as well as a PhD graduate under his/her supervisor's name. This is OK -- please avoid making too many nested lists. Abbas, Ihsan (1954, Cairo, Ahmad Amin) Ahmadi, Wali (1997, UCLA) * Kevin Schwartz (2014, UC Berkeley) Amir-Moezzi, Mohammad Ali (1991, Paris, Daniel Gimaret, Jean Jolivet) Babayan, Katherine (1993, Princeton) * Derek Mancini-Lander (2012, Michigan) Bowering, Gerhard (1973, McGill, Hermann Landolt) * Jamal Elias (1991, Yale) * Shahzad Bashir (1998, Yale) * Walid Saleh (2001, Yale) * Gabriel Said Reynolds (2003, Yale) * Matthew Ingalls (2008, Yale) * Homayra Ziad (2008, Yale) * Saeed Rahman (2009, Yale) * Kazuyo Murata (2011, Yale) * Mushegh Asatryan (2012, Yale) * Matthew Melvin-Koushki (2012, Yale) * Hussein Abdulsater (2013, Yale) * Yasir Qadhi (2013, Yale) * Yousef Casewit (2014, Yale) ' '''Calder, Norman (1979, SOAS, John Wansborough) * Robert Gleave (1995, Manchester) ' 'Cook, Michael (1963, SOAS, Bernard Lewis) * Caner Dagli (2006, Princeton) * Behnam Sadeghi (2006, Princeton) * Asad Ahmed (2006, Princeton) * Najam Haider (2007, Princeton) * Karen Bauer (2008, Princeton) * Mona Hassan (2009, Princeton) ' 'De Weese, Devin (1985, Indiana U.) Dickson, Martin (1958, Princeton) * Cornell Fleischer (1982, Princeton) Donner, Fred McGraw (1975, Princeton, Roy Mottahedeh) * Paul M. Cobb (1997, Chicago) * Stuart Sears (1997) * Ingrid Mattson (1999) * Khaled Keshk (2002) * David Cook (2002) * Rasheed Hosein (2010) * Emran El-Badawi (2012) * Elizabeth Urban (2012) * Volkan Stodolsky (2012) * Rana Mikate (2013) * Feryal Salem (2013) * Brad Bowman (2014) * Joshua Mabra (2015) Fleischer, Cornell (1982, Princeton) * Christopher Markiewicz (2014, Chicago) Gibb, Hamilton (M.A. 1922, SOAS, Thomas Arnold) * Fazlur Rahman (1949, Oxford) Grundler, Beatrice (1995, Harvard, Wolfhart Heinrichs) * Carl Davila (2006, Yale) * Bilal Orfali (2009, Yale) * Georges Montillet (2013, Yale) * Mareike Koertner (2014, Yale) ' 'Gutas, Dimitri (1974, Yale, Franz Rosenthal) * Li Guo (1994, Yale) * Jennifer Bryson (2000, Yale) * David Reisman (2000, Yale) * Kevin van Bladel (2004, Yale) * Suleiman Mourad (2004, Yale) * Alexander Treiger (2008, Yale) * Lukas Muhlethaler (2009, Yale) * Ahmed al-Rahim (2009, Yale) * Hadi Jorati (2014, Yale) * Matteo Di Giovanni (2015, Yale) ' 'Hathaway, Jane (1992, Princeton) Heinrichs, Wolfhart (1967, Frankfurt) * Peter Heath (1981) * Kristen Brustad (1981) * Kevin Lacey (1984, Harvard) * Shoukri Abed (1984) * Magda al-Nowaihi (1987) * Pauline Eskenasy (1991) * Lisa Karp (1992) * Michael Cooperson (1994, Harvard) * Beatrice Grundler (1995, Harvard) * Bazat Tahera Qutbddin (1996, Harvard) * Stephanie Thomas (2000, Harvard) * Bruce Fudge (2003, Harvard) * Ahmad Atif Ahmad (2005, Harvard) * Sinan Antoon (2006, Harvard) * Shady Hekmat Nasser (2011, Harvard) * Alexander Key (2012, Harvard) * Elias Muhanna (2012, Harvard) ' 'Kadi, Wadad (1973, AUB) * Marion Katz (1997) * Paul Heck (2000) * Shari Lowin (2001) * Scott Lucas (2002) * Fehrullah Terkan (2004) * Kenneth Garden (2005) * Jonathan Brown (2006) * Vanessa de Gifis (2008) * Aram Shahin (2009) * Sean Anthony (2009) * Maurice Pomerantz (2009) * Catherine Bronson (2012) * Lyall Armstrong (2013) ' 'Lazard, Gilbert (1960, Paris) Lewis, Bernard (1939, SOAS, Hamilton Gibb) * Kamal Salibi, (1953, SOAS) * Michael Cook (1966, SOAS) * Patricia Crone (1974, SOAS) * Martin Kramer (1982, Princeton) ' 'Losensky, Paul (1993, Chicago) Madelung, Wilfred (1957, Spuler) * Hossein Modarressi (1982, Oxford) ' ' Mahdi, Muhsin (1954, Chicago, Leo Strauss) Makdisi, George * Devin Stewart (1991, Penn) * Christopher Melchert (1992, Penn) * Shawkat Toorawa (1998, Penn) * Joseph Lowry (1999, Penn ' ' Melville, Charles (1978, Cambridge) Modarressi, Hossein (Madelung, 1983, Oxford) * Robert Wisnovsky (1994, Princeton) Morony, Michael (1971, Gustav von Grunebaum/Nikki Keddie, 1971, UCLA) * Mahmood Ibrahim (Morony, 1981, UCLA) * Khodad Rezakhani ' ' Mottahedeh, Roy * Fred Donner (1975, Princeton) * Chase Robinson * Meir Litvak (1991, Harvard) * Deborah Tor (2002, Harvard) * Kristen Stilt (2004, Harvard) * Sarah Bowen Savant * Ahmad El-shamsy (2009, Harvard) ' 'Najmabadi, Afsaneh * Mana Kia (Najmabadi, 2011, Harvard) ' 'Nasr, Hossein (Gibb, 1958, Harvard) * William Chittick (1974, Tehran) * Ibrahim Kalin (2002, GWU) ' ' Pollock, Sheldon (1975, Harvard) * Pasha Mohamad Khan (2012, Columbia) * Rebecca Gould (2012) Rashed, Roshdi * Hasan Farhang Ansari (2009) Rizvi, Sajjad (Montgomery, 2000, Cambridge) ' 'Rosenthal, Franz (H.H. Schaeder, 1935, Berlin) * Jacob Lassner (Rosenthal, 1963, Yale) * Joel Kraemer (Rosenthal, 1967, Yale) * Hasan Shuraydi (Rosenthal, 1970) * Dimitri Gutas (Rosenthal, 1974, Yale) * Everett Roswon (Rosenthal, 1982, Yale) * Fred Renfroe (Rosenthal, 1989) Saliba, George (1978, Berkeley) * Kaveh Farzad Niazi (2011, Columbia) * Robert Morrison (2008, Columbia) Schmidtke, Sabine * Jan Thiele Schoefield, Katherine (2003, SOAS, Richard Widass) * Richard David Williams (2015, King's College London) ' ' Spuler, Bertold (1948, Hamburg, Rudolph Strothmann) * Wilfred Madelung (1957) Subtelny, Maria (Harvard, 1979) ' 'Woods, John (Princeton, 1974) * Evrim Binas (Chicago) * Judith Pfeiffer (Chicago) * Sholeh Quinn * Hani Khafipour Ziai, Hossein (1976, Harvard) * Ghazzal Dabiri ' '''Zimmerman, Fritz (Richard Walzer, 1974, Oxford) * Toby Mayer (2002, Oxford) * Rotraud Hansberger (2006, Oxford) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse